A Platinum Tale
by BaronBargy
Summary: It's been eight years since Team Galactic was defeated. This is the Story of Team Galactic's Redemption, and Cyrus's Return.


Summary: Team Galactic was defeated eight years ago. Sinnoh is peaceful once more. This is the story of Team Galactic's redemption, and Cyrus's return.

Characters:

Name: Lucas Santori

Age: 21

Pokémon: "Gizmo" level 71 (Male) Arcanine.

Appearance: Platinum Sprite (But taller, and slightly more muscular)

Job: (Former) Prof. Rowan's Assistant

Battle Style: Conservative

Contest Style: N/A

Name: Dawn Berlitz

Age: 14

Pokémon: None (yet)

Appearance: Platinum Sprite

Job: None (yet)

Battle Style: None (yet)

Contest Style: None (yet)

Name: Barry Evans (Dawn's best friend)

Age: 15

Pokémon: None (yet)

Appearance: Platinum Sprite

Job: None (yet)

Battle Style: None (yet)

Contest Style: None (yet)

Name: (Professor) Geoffrey Rowan

Age: 64

Pokémon: "Fluffy" level N/A (Male) Buneary

Appearance: Platinum Sprite

Job: Pokémon Professor

Battle Style: Unknown

Contest Style: N/A

Name: Johanna Berlitz

Age: 41

Pokémon: "Kanga" level 53 (Female) Kangaskhan, "Glitz" level 27 (Male) Glameow.

Appearance: Platinum Sprite

Job: Dawn's Mom/Top Coordinator

Battle Style: N/A

Contest Style: Varies

Others will be introduced as they come into the story.

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once; I. Don't. Own. Pokémon. Got it?

Authors Note at bottom.

A Platinum Tale

Part I

Chapter One: Gyarados Rage!

It was a normal summer day in Twinleaf Town. Normal for most anyways...

"Come on Dawn! We were gonna go to the Lake today, remember?" Barry shouted.

Dawn groaned. "_Barry..._" She thought, climbing out of bed. "I'll be out in a bit Barry." She yelled back.

"Fine, but I'm fining you One Million Pokè's if you're late!" Barry shouted, running off.

"_That boy..._" Dawn thought, starting the shower.

**-20 Minutes later-**

"Alright Barry, let's g-" Dawn was cut off as Barry grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"Come on Dawn! Let's go already!" Barry shouted, dragging her behind him.

After about thirty minutes of walking, they arrived at Lake Verity, home of the legendary Pokèmon; Mespirit, being of emotions. "Alright Barry, why are we here?" Dawn demanded.

"We are going to look for Mespirit!" Barry shouted, striking a pose.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Barry, Mespirit is a legend."

"Is not! It helped defeat Team Galactic when we were kids!" Barry countered.

"That's just a rum-" Dawn was cut off as a Gyarados burst out of the lake, immediately firing a Dragon Rage at them.

"AHH!" They both shouted, diving for cover.

The Gyarados turned to fire another Dragon Rage at Barry, who would be unable to dodge.

"Gizmo, use Flamethrower!" Came a shout. Out of the trees jumped a large red Pokémon, with black stripes on its body, and a Crème colored mane.

It opened its mouth and fired a large stream of fire at the Gyarados, striking its side, and preventing it from hurting Barry.

"Now, Use Extreme Speed!" The voice shouted again.

The large Pokèmon disappeared, striking the Gyarados on its side seconds later.

The Gyarados was angry now. So, with loud roar, it fired a Fire Blast at Dawn.

"Gizmo, block it!" Came the order.

The Red Pokèmon jumped in front of the blast. As the blast hit it, the Pokèmon seemed to glow faintly for a second or two. It then fired another Flamethrower, but this one was much bigger than the last one.

After the Flamethrower hit, the Gyarados roared in pain, then fired a Hydro Pump at Gizmo.

"Gizmo, Extreme Speed to dodge!" Lucas ordered, coming into sight of the two teens.

Because Gizmo avoided it, the pressured blast of water hit a Tree and completely stripped it of its bark.

"Nice! Now finish this with Giga Impact!" Lucas shouted.

Gizmo began running at the Gyarados, as he did, he became surrounded by a Purplish-white Aura.

With a Bone jarring crash, Gizmo crashed into the Gyarados, knocking it out cold instantly.

"Pokéball, go!" Lucas shouted, hurling a small red and white sphere.

As the sphere made contact with the Gyarados, it opened up with a flash, the flash was then drawn into the sphere, taking the Gyarados with it.

The sphere shook.

"_Come on..._" Lucas thought.

1...

...2...

...3...

'Click'

With a faint 'Click' the sphere stopped moving, and a light lit up on it's center, signifying capture.

"Yes!" Lucas shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

"We caught a Gyarados!"

Gizmo yipped happily, before retrieving the Pokéball and bringing it to Lucas.

"Thanks buddy." Lucas told him, ruffling his fur affectionately.

Lucas took the Pokéball, and threw it, releasing the Gyarados.

He pulled out his Pokèdex and aimed it at it.

"_Gyarados, the __Atrocious Pokémon; The evolved form of Magikarp. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. It can fire a Hyper Beam from its mouth._"

_Type: Water/Flying_

_Individual Data:_

_Level: 59_

_Age: Approximately 3 Years_

_Gender: Male_

_Previously owned by: Charles Owens_

_Released: 12/18/09_

_Evolved: 2/04/11_

_Height: 6.54m_

_Weight: 233.07kg_

_Length: 61.78m_

_Ability: Intimidate_

_Moves: Dragon Rage, Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, and Hyper Beam."_

End Chapter One

A/N: So, What do you think?

As for The Fire Blast not Hurting Gizmo, it's because his ability is Flash Fire.

Read and Review Please!

_**~Aaron**_


End file.
